Notre leg à la France
by Maria Jack
Summary: Maître Panda déglutit, debout face à la porte de son logis. Il observa les alentours, vérifiant qu'aucun regard malveillant ne le remarque. Les rues se coloraient de quelques points uniformes, signant des êtres humains. Vêtus à l'identique. Marchant à l'identique. Des hommes, des femmes, dépourvus de liberté. Déjà morts. Il appuya sur la poignée. Ce monde devait changer.
1. Chapter 1

Il ne ferma pas de suite la porte d'entrée. Il inspecta tous les recoins qu'il apercevait depuis le paillasson, puis, n'entendant rien, il la verrouilla. L'appartement restait toujours le même, il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de problème. Pas d'intrusion malveillante au premier coup d'œil. Il n'en serra pas moins son arme entre ses doigts.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Une odeur pestilentielle en sortait. Des déchets traînaient un peu partout. La moisissure s'attaquait à la table, aux murs, aux résidus alimentaires dans les centaines de conserves.

Son flaire l'attira jusqu'à un paquet de biscuits à moitié entamé, qui traînait sur la table, derrière les détritus. Sa marque préféré. Il les lui avait gardé. Il les engouffra en quelques instants. Son estomac en souffrit. On perd l'habitude de manger à force.

Il traversa l'appartement. Ses jambes le retinrent devant le salon. Ils y coulaient des jours heureux, encore deux ans auparavant. Tous les cinq. Ils y tournaient des vidéos qu'ils publiaient ensemble. De joyeux colocataires.

Son regard dévia sur une photo, seul élément rangé et propre de la pièce. Elle résidait sur la table basse, devant ce qui devait être un canapé, couvert de vêtements. Un pincement au cœur le prit.

* * *

_« Une photo ? Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment Panda ?_

_\- Justement oui ! On va traverser des événements terribles si ça se trouve, on ne sera jamais aussi soudé ! _

_\- T'as raison gros ! _

_\- Vous faites chier les mecs ! _

_\- Allé Patron ! Ca va être drôle ! »_

_Le Geek lui lançait un regard quémandeur. L'affection qui brillait dans ses yeux ne laissaient aucun choix. L'homme en noir accepta. Il s'installa avec les quatre autres sur le canapé. Le Hippie passait son bras sur l'épaule de Mathieu, au centre. Le Patron glissait furtivement ses doigts dans les cheveux de leur créateur. Il tenait de son autre main son arme, qu'il pointait vers la caméra. Son bras passait sur les épaules du geek, l'enlaçant Maître Panda activa le décompte, avant de sauter derrière le Hippie._

* * *

Sur la photo, sa tête se logeait entre celle de Mathieu et celle du Hippie. Ses bras descendaient le long de leur torse. Il quitta sa contemplation, et poursuivit sa visite. Croisant la salle de bain, il s'y incrusta. Il brandit son arme en direction de la douche, avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste brusque. Personne. Il soupira de soulagement.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il croisa son reflet, et manqua de tirer dans le miroir par réflexe. Se reconnaissant malgré quelques hésitations, il rabaissa son Desert Eagle. Il se reluqua. Son kigurumi déchiré laissait voir le gilet pare balle en dessous. Sous les manches lacérées, du sang séché formait des croûtes sur sa peau noircie.

Ses yeux pales se perdaient dans son visage délabré. Son nez déviait à droite. Il se l'était sans doute cassé. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il lui manquait une canine. Ses molaires noircissaient. Il ouvrit un tiroir et s'empara de sa vieille brosse à dents. Il en profita aussi pour se nettoyer. Son kigurumi puait, il l'enleva.

Ne gardant que son gilet pare-balle et ses armes, il s'avança vers ce qui était sa chambre avant qu'il ne parte. Son FN Scar, accroché par une lanière à son dos, refroidissait ses fesses nues à chaque contact. Il le passa au dessus de son sac à dos.

Il pénétra son logis avec prudence. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé, si ce n'est sa tablette, qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Il ouvrit son armoire, sa plus petite arme à feu en main. Personne. Il enfila un Kigurumi qui l'attendait depuis tout ce temps, accroché à un cintre. Il ne restait plus que quelques pièces.

Les chambres du Hippie et du Patron ne contenaient que leurs affaires. Il ouvrit le meuble mural du Patron. Il n'y restait que quelques chemises, des objets phalliques, son porte-feuille. Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, une photo du Geek et de lui se battait avec un cigarillo à la vanille. Maître Panda posa son nez dessus avant de se retourner.

Il entra dans la pièce du plus jeune de la confrérie. Ses jeux vidéos y trônaient, rangés. Ses peluches éparpillées sur le lit offrait une douceur à toute la maisonnée. En face, contre le mur se trouvait un panneau de liège. Dessus, des lieux, des articles de journaux venant des mois passés, jusqu'à il y a huit mois. Un fil bleu reliait différents endroits sur une carte de France. Quelques commentaires écrits à la main accompagnait les graphiques. Une photo du Patron et du Geek, tous deux armes à la main coloraient l'affichage. Il tendit les doigts.

« Où en est-on Panda ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se fit volte face, baissant la sécurité de son Desert Eagle. Face à lui, un homme levait un minuscule P99, allongé par un silencieux. Ils remballèrent leur arme d'un même mouvement.

« Mathieu...

\- Bon retour Maître. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son créateur. Il prit un peu de temps pour refouler ses émotions.

« Tu m'as manqué.

\- Ca fait presque quatre mois. T'es blessé ?

\- Rien de grave. Je vais... Je ne suis pas blessé. »

Leur front se joignirent dans un mouvement affectueux. Les yeux clos, il profitait juste de la présence de l'autre.

« Tu étais seul tout ce temps, murmura le Panda. »

Il s'inquiéta devant la réponse muette.

« Mathieu...

\- Je suis resté en communication avec le Hippie. Je suis les traces du Geek, quand il en laisse. Il fait exprès je crois. Pour nous donner des nouvelles.

\- Antoine, il ne devait pas venir habiter ici ?

\- Au début oui, dit Mathieu en se détachant. »

Ses pas les guidèrent jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Enfin, son QG. Aucune lumière extérieure ne passait, pourtant, la chambre s'illuminait de tous les ordinateurs et écrans présents. Un mur lumineux sur fond noir.

Maître Panda passa ses doigts sur le clavier. Cet instant de contact le fit frissonner. Cela faisait tellement de temps.

* * *

_« Ils veulent interdire quoi ? S'écria Maître Panda._

_\- Toutes notre technologie putain ! »_

_Les mots du Patron les choquèrent. Le Geek se leva du fauteuil. _

_« Mais ils peuvent pas... »_

_Mathieu alluma sa télévision. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver une chaîne ne passant pas des documentaires animaliers ou de sciences naturelles. Lui qui pestait autrefois contre les informations des JT, elles lui manqueraient presque. _

_Un chaîne allemande lui offrit son salut. Il lut les sous-titres à voix haute. _

_« L'unité démocratique sociale pour la paix, gouvernant la France depuis maintenant six mois, à annoncer la fin de la possibilité de fabriquer ou utiliser des objets de technologie supérieur au four et chauffage à gaz._

_Si l'eau courante et l'électricité sont conservées, des politiciens et bénévoles motivés iront dans chaque maison récupérer ordinateur, tablette, téléphone et tous les dérivés. _

_« La limite de la paix se base sur la surconsommation. La télévision en était le premier chaînon, non en avons pris le contrôle, au tour des technologies, qui créent l'inégalité et la division au sein de la nation »_

_Si leur action semblait pure au début, elle prend malheureusement des tournures désastreuses dans le pays de Voltaire. Où est la liberté? »_

_Le Geek, estomaqué, se rassit. Ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. L'ursidé fixait le Patron sans comprendre. _

_« C'est... C'est … Ils n'ont pas le droit ?! _

_\- Le droit ? Ca n'existe plus ici, lança le Hippie. Ce sont des despotes qui prônent des valeurs écologiques et philanthropiques mais qui s'y prennent en forçant les gens, détruisant l'humanité de leurs actes humanitaires ! _

_\- Le drogué a raison. Ils commencent « l'assainissement » dans deux mois, le temps de tout mettre en place et de nous laisser le choix de tout jeter par nous même._

_\- Et... Et si on obéit pas ? Proposa le Geek de sa voix chétive. »_

_Un froid parcourut les cinq amis. Aucun d'eux ne comptait léguer quoi que ce soit à ces tarés. _

_« Ils vont faire la même chose qu'aux religieux, expliqua Maître Panda en se tournant vers lui. Ils ont listé les religieux. Fouillés les églises. Ceux qui refusaient de renier... Ils les ont d'abord emprisonné. Ensuite... »_

_Ils n'avaient pas encore dit toute la vérité au Geek. Le Patron le leur interdisait. « Il est trop jeune, je le protégerai par moi même. Ca ira, vous verrez », leur disait-il. La situation devint catastrophique, car l'homme en noir acheva lui-même la phrase de l'ursidé, en s'approchant de celui qui était à ce moment, son petit ami. _

_« Les actes terroristes des religieux, qui pour la première fois s'étaient unis sans distinction de dieux, entraînèrent des condamnations à mort. Des centaines. Des milliers. »_

_Maître Panda se souvenait des larmes du geek, et du réconfort qu'il tenta de lui donner. Le Patron, cajolait la nuque de Mathieu du bout des doigts. L'ursidé se souviendrait toujours du regard jaloux qu'il reçut pour avoir enlacé le Geek._

* * *

« Le problème, c'est que nos actions seront trop facilement décelables si elles proviennent du même endroit. J'ai retrouvé des plans que le Patron et le Geek avaient écrit ensemble. Ils expliquaient où se placer dans le pays pour couvrir tout le territoire sans se faire détecter. Malheureusement, le nombre de radio et d'éléments électroniques diminue. Les journaux sont interdits... Ils nous divisent complètement. »

Mathieu s'installa sur son tabouret tournant, les jambes croisées. Son torse, recouvert d'un épais pull-over bleu, se tordait maladivement par moment. Ses doigts se tendaient et se détendaient à l'infini. Il n'en gardait pas moins sa concentration sur Maître Panda.

« L'assainissement est quasiment dans tout le pays. La télévision est totalement contrôlée pour ne passer que des images de natures. Les studios sont mieux protégés qu'un bunker. La poste n'existe plus. On quitte la ville, on est fouillé. On est dans la rue, on est surveillé.

\- Et créer notre propre chaîne ?

\- On y a pensé. Links, Antoine et moi y , les meilleurs dans ce domaine, c'était les greniers. Disparus. Mas bon, on a quand même le dernier pilier pour fonder la chaîne. Il s'appelle Matthieu. On aura qu'à dire qu'il est Tristesse pour ne pas confondre.

\- Les greniers... Ils...

\- Je ne sais pas. Pas un signe d'eux. Nulle part. Je filtre tout... Même les informations des pays voisins. Je... Ah ! »

Mathieu prit sa tête ente ses mains, se repliant sur lui même. Maître Panda grinça des dents. Avant qu'il ne parte, ce genre de symptômes atteignaient déjà son créateur. La distance avec ses personnalités détruisait progressivement sa psyché difforme.

Il se leva pour le soutenir alors qu'il tombait de son siège, quand un écran se mit à clignoter. Il appuya sur l'Ipad. Il en sortit une voix qu'il connaissait pas cœur.

« Mathieu ? Tu m'entends gros ?

\- Hippie ! C'est Maître Panda !

\- T'es rentré ? Cool ça gros. Quelle nouvelle de l'Est alors ?

\- C'est la merde. Les rues sont jonchées de cadavres qu'on essaie de cacher derrière des pots de fleurs. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour sauver ce que je pouvais.

\- Des nouvelles du petit ? »

Maître Panda resta silencieux un instant, impliquant une négation.

« On en est où de ton côté ?

\- Ca devient dur là les mecs. Ils sont complètement fous, ils tuent des gens pour tout et rien.

\- Depuis le début ça.

\- Non mais là c'est différent. Ils ont crée un virus, pour les pays voisins et ils … Je dois couper ! A plus gros, reste en vie. »

L'image disparut. Mathieu se précipita sur la tablette pour en retirer la batterie et le processus interne pour le détruire. Il semblait ne plus souffrir physiquement. Mais son expression ne lui appartenait pas. Violente, dure, sans pitié.

« Je vois ce qu'ils veulent faire. Faut prévenir Antoine et Links. »

Voir ainsi son créateur serra le ventre de l'ursidé, qui partit se reposer.

Il s'allongea dans son lit. Le sommeil, comme toujours, le fuyait. Il se forçait à dormir quelques heures habituellement. Juste pour ne pas s'évanouir. Pour une fois, il pouvait vraiment dormir, se reposer. Mathieu, près de lui, aussi névrosé soit-il, le protégeait. Son lit confortable n'avait rien à voir avec le sol qu'il connaissait. Dans la pièce, il sentait une odeur connue, qui l'entourait. Outre les effluves de poussières, de moisissures, il s'en imprégnait. Le parfum de sa famille.

* * *

Pour cette fiction, je quitte mes romances ultra-sexuées habituelles. J'écrirais toujours des OS basés sur de la romance, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Mais j'ai besoin de faire autre chose, de plus compliqué à écrire pour moi.  
Contrairement à mes autres fictions publiées sur slg, celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée à l'écriture, mais j'ai pas mal d'avance sur les chapitres, et comme toujours, je connais déjà la fin. Voilà voilà, désolée si vous vous attendez à mes romances habituelles. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire tout de même.

Liberté &amp; Bigoudis chauffants,  
JackM


	2. Chapter 2

Seul, parfaitement seul. Il n'y avait plus personne. Le hippie ? Envoyé en espion. Depuis plus d'un an. Le Patron ? Aux abonnés absents. Le Geek ? Pas vu depuis huit mois. Le Panda ? Cela ferait bientôt quatre mois qu'il s'en était allé chercher des informations du côté des frontières Est de la France. Demander de l'aide, s'il pouvait traverser les frontières.

Il ne connaissait pas la solitude. Il faisait partie de ses exceptions, ces erreurs de la nature. Sa naissance lui offrit un esprit complexe et déluré, qui donna vie à quatre personnalités. Des clones, mais aux caractères bien différents. Caricaturaux, mais pas mauvais pour autant.

Le Patron, obsédé mais puissant, le Panda, mélomane intelligent, le hippie, drogué mais dont la compréhension humaine dépassait les autres, et finalement le geek, petit dernier, timide mais surdoué technologiquement. Entouré de cette fratrie bien particulière, si tant es qu'on puisse parler de frères, avec l'inceste qu'on y trouvait parfois, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul. L'un d'eux au moins le suivait. Plus maintenant.

Mathieu ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour n'y voir que son plafond. Ses paupières lui faisaient mal. S'était-il endormi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il quitta son lit, se baissa sur son sol et entreprit une série de pompes. Une sale habitude.

* * *

_« Des pompes ? Tu tu fous de ma gueule ! _

_\- Allé quoi ! Motive toi gamin ! »_

_Le Patron, à côté de lui, encore nu de leur nuit câline, montait et descendait sur bras. Il enchaînait les exercices au sol avec aisance. _

_« Mais tu t'entraînes depuis quand au juste, lui demanda son petit ami tentant un mouvement sur trois._

_\- Toujours ! Je mets à profil le corps qu'on m'offre ! »_

_Mathieu lui sourit. Vu le résultat, la mise à profil fonctionnait._

_« Mais maintenant, ça devient encore plus important. Faut qu'on soit fort ensemble gamin. Tous. Je veux pas avoir à me demander s'ils t'ont crevé toutes les cinq minutes._

_\- Ils n'ont encore tué personne Patron, répondit-il d'un ton grave. _

_\- En deux mois de pouvoir, ils ont mis un tiers de la population en taule. Si ce n'est pas eux qui les tueront directement, ce sera l'épidémie de peste que cette concentration va entraîner. »_

_Il se coucha sur le dos, pour débuter son entraînement abdominal. Mathieu en profita pour monter sur lui, et commença une série de pompe, son torse effleurant celui de son petit ami à chaque descente. _

_Il n'eut pas à trop s'exercer avant qu'une bouche perverse ne stoppe ses mouvements._

* * *

Il se redressa, enfila un pull, et quitta la chambre du Hippie, où il dormait le plus souvent. Il ne voulait pas travailler tout de suite. Il ne voulait rien faire en soi. Trop éveillé pour rester inactif, pas assez vivant pour donner une raison à ses actes.

« Active toi putain ! »

Les voix qui agressaient son crâne le faisait souffrir. Le plus souvent, elles l'insultaient, pour l'entraîner à mieux faire, à faire plus. Il s'assit sur son canapé, et contempla au mur, ce qui lui servait anciennement de fond pour Salut les Geeks.

Ses pensées s'égayèrent. Du première épisode au dernier, il adorait sa vie à l'époque. Ses personnalités qui se matérialisaient tour à tour, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Disparaissaient aussi pour certaines, mais restaient en lui. Le bon temps.

Il sourit. Aimer sa vie au point d'aimer une partie de lui même, quoi de plus ironique pour une personne complexée comme lui ? Pourtant, il se souvenait très bien du bonheur qu'il ressentait quand le Patron l'embrassait, même après plus de deux ans de relation.

Bien sûr, il aimait toutes ses personnalités. Il n'en détesta aucune. Pas même le Geek. Pourtant il aurait pu le haïr. L'abhorré présumé lui avait dérobé son petit ami après tout.

* * *

_« Faut qu'on parle Mathieu._

_\- De quoi ? De ce que je viens de voir ? De toi draguant... Putain Patron ! »_

_Mathieu hurlait sur l'homme en noir, qui ferma la porte de ce qui était leur chambre commune. _

_« Si tu veux te taper un enfant tu me le dis putain ! Je crois que je t'ai prouvé pouvoir tenir un jeu de rôle et... _

_\- Ca n'a rien à voir. _

_\- Ne me coupe pas ! »_

_Ses ongles se plantaient rageusement dans sa paume. _

_« Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ? C'est quoi alors ?_

_\- Je l'aime. »_

_Son regard céruléen pénétra l'âme du Patron, à travers ses lunettes. Il s'avança vers lui et le menaça de son index. _

_« Tu l'aimes ?! Tu oses me dire ça comme ça ?! _

_\- Moins fort Mathieu. Tu es sensé vivre seul... Si tes voisins t'entendent... _

_\- Je m'en tape ! Je m'en tape de l'union sociale de la paix ! C'est une épreuve qu'on doit traverser ensemble? Tu te souviens de ça Patron ? Ce sont tes putains de mots !_

_\- Et j'y crois toujours. Cependant je ne peux pas te mentir et lui mentir. _

_\- Comment tu peux être aussi calme merde ! T'es sensé être le pire d'entre nous ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me fais du mal à moi et pas à lui ?! Merde ! »_

_Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le Patron lui tournait le dos._

_« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je suis... A plus Mathieu. »_

_Il s'enferma dans la chambre des jours entiers. Le Panda et le Hippie se relayaient pour lui apporter nourriture, nouvelles et compagnie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, ce soit le Geek qui entre. _

_« Mathieu... »_

_En entendant sa voix chétive, Mathieu bondit sur ses pieds. Il détailla son interlocuteur, qui lui paraissait changé. _

_« Tu as grossi ? »_

_Le Geek releva son t-shirt, dévoilant quelques muscles marqués. _

_« Le Patron nous fait travailler. Je lui ai dit que toi aussi tu devais t'entraîner. Mais il a dit qu'il s'en était déjà occupé. De t'endurcir, tout ça. _

_\- Je vois. »_

_La personnalité posa un plateau repas sur le bureau. Il l'avait cuisiné lui même, vu la maladresse de la cuisson. _

_« Je suis désolé... »_

_Ses mots tremblaient autant que ses bras. La tête baissée, il n'osait plus se confronter à son créateur. Lui-même ne se rendait pas compte à ce moment de l'état de maigreur infâme de son corps. _

_« Ne me hais pas... Je t'en supplie... »_

_Ses larmes tombaient dans un péristaltisme pathétique. Mathieu, qui n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis longtemps, le prit en pitié. _

_« Je ne t'en veux pas. A lui non plus en fait. J'avais juste besoin... De m'en remettre. _

_\- Tu vas ressortir alors ? _

_\- Je crois que c'est le moment, oui. »_

_Il sourit._

* * *

Il se motiva à entrer en communication avec Antoine. Ils devaient s'arranger pour mettre en place et utiliser certaines fréquences de la télévision, en brouillant le signal de provenance. Il fallait donner espoir au peuple. Lui dire de se relever.

Il pénétra dans sa propre chambre, et alluma le secteur. Un flash l'éblouit, le temps que ses yeux ne s'habituent aux dix-huit écrans face à lui.

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Patron ? _

_\- J'installe des mini-caméras de surveillance, fous moi la paix gamin ! _

_\- Des caméras ? Chez nous ? »_

_Le Patron sauta de son tabouret et entraîna Mathieu à l'écart du Hippie et du Panda, qui lisaient les informations sur un PC. _

_« Écoute gamin, au rythme ou ça va, je ne pourrais pas toujours être ici. Il va falloir s'organiser pour qu'ils croient que l'endroit est désert. Les fouilles ont commencé à Paris. Dans deux jours ils seront ici. »_

_Il observa les deux autres. _

_« Toi et moi, on est les plus débrouillards. Les trois autres peuvent s'en sortir seuls, bien sûr, mais face aux allumés contre qui on se retrouve ?! Ils ne feront pas longs feux. »_

_Mathieu acquiesça. _

_« Tu dois pouvoir savoir à n'importe quel moment si il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison et où. Le Geek est entrain de t'installer une salle entière réservée à la surveillance, et à la résistance. _

_\- La résistance ?_

_\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Pas à moi. Tu y as pensé je le sais. On le sait tous les cinq. _

_\- Mais... _

_\- Tu as peur pour nous, je sais. Tu ne veux pas nous impliquer. Mais on est dedans. Tous, on se battra pour toi. Avec toi._

_\- Patron... _

_\- Arrête. Ca rend ce moment beaucoup trop mielleux, je déteste ça. »_

_Les doigts du Patron glissèrent dans ses cheveux. _

_« Le hippie est méconnaissable avec ses vêtements et ses lunettes. Le Panda même chose. Le Geek est toujours avec moi et je lui dirais de ne plus se laisser pousser la barbe, donc c'est bon. Pour moi, je vais me raser le crâne. On ne nous confondra plus que lorsqu'on en aura envie. Pour leur visite de « courtoisie », on cachera la porte de ta chambre derrière une armoire. On leur laissera prendre la télévision, les DVDs, mon ordinateur. Tu devras leur dire que tu vis seul. Que nous n'existons pas. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. »_

_Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Mathieu. Le Patron comprit et baissa la tête. _

_« Désolé pour... Enfin, tu vois quoi._

_\- Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Patron. »_

* * *

« Mathieu ?

\- Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

La radio. Quel engin de génies.

« Comme toujours. Tu devrais sortir un peu. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es seul ?

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment seul tu sais...

\- Justement. Tu entends encore des voix ?

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet Antoine, le reprit-il gravement.

\- T'as raison. Je disais que j'ai rencontré un type. Waxx. Musicien, et pilier bar. Ils ont tué un de ses amis, Nova. Il veut le venger.

\- Super, on a un fond musical, s'énerva doucereusement le plus petit.

\- Il m'a mis en relation avec Matthieu, de Bonjour Tristesse. Celui-ci est descendu dans le sud, pour devenir notre pilier à Saint Cyprien.

\- Tant mieux. On est cinq alors ? Toi, Moi, ce Matthieu, Links et Benzaï. Ca ne nous dit toujours pas comment on va faire pour mettre en place cela.

\- A part les greniers, le seul que je connaisse qui puisse le faire ... »

Antoine marqua une pause, ce qui ne tarda pas à déplaire à Mathieu.

« Développe.

\- C'est le Geek. »

A son tour de ne plus trouver ses mots.

« Tu n'as pas moyen de le... Détecter ? C'est une de tes parties non ?

\- Je n'ai pas un radar pour chacun d'entre eux.

\- Et aller le chercher ? Tu le connais, tu sais où il irait...

\- Je le connaissais. »

Un clignotement sur un écran à sa gauche lui indiqua la présence d'un homme dans son appartement. Il engagea le système de surveillance.

« Je vais y réfléchir. J'ai de la visite.

\- Ce sont eux ?

\- Non. Un vieil ami. Le Hippie me contactera dans la journée. Je te mets au jus asap.

\- Ok.

\- A plus.

\- Fais attention à toi. »

Mathieu raccrocha, et suivit l'évolution du Panda dans la maisonnée. Le premier humanoïde qu'il croisait en quatre mois. Ses courses, il les dérobait la nuit. Sa vie sociale ? Des messages qu'il codait avec Antoine, le Hippie, et des recherches sur l'emplacement du Geek. Sans compter ses voix dans sa tête. Et ses souvenirs.

* * *

Ses retrouvailles avec son ursidé préféré lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Les nouvelles que lui portèrent le hippie eurent un effet contraire. Il s'empressa de contacter Links et Antoine.

« Les mecs, vous m'entendez ?  
\- Totalement mec,

\- Affirmatif.

\- J'ai des nouvelles du Hippie. Ils veulent étendre leur hégémonie aux autres pays.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment ?

\- Un virus informatique. Vous arriverez à passer le message aux deux autres ?

\- Oui sans problème. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On a toujours pas pu contacter les Anonymous ?

\- Ils ne répondent pas, grinça Antoine entre ses dents. »

Les doigts de Mathieu s'étirèrent avec colère.

« Comment ça se fait putain ?

\- Toute personne détentrice d'un masque a été tué, informa Alexis. J'ai appris ça dernièrement. Cette loi est passé il y a un an.

\- Quand ils ont arrêté leur manœuvre.

\- Et quand j'ai perdu contact avec eux, ajouta Antoine.

\- Putain de merde ! »

Son cri de frustration s'accompagna d'un poing qui frappa une des seules parties libres de son bureau. Sa tasse de café manqua de peu de passer l'arme à gauche.

« Je te refais chier avec lui Mat', mais le Geek...

\- Oui oui je sais, grogna-t-il.

\- Mais vous êtes la même personne non ? Tu devrais pouvoir faire ce qu'il fait non ? Demanda Links. »

Mathieu passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux.

« Il est matérialisé depuis presque sept ans. Ses connaissances, il les a acquises quand il n'était plus dans ma tête. Et du Patron aussi, qui a joué les professeurs militaires avec lui.

\- Et... Capter ses pensées ? Un truc du genre ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. »

La vérité était qu'à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur le Geek, une voix lui hurlait de le laisser en paix. Une voix à laquelle il ne pouvait pas désobéir.

« J'ai contacté Tristesse avant, annonça le chevelu.

\- Celui du Sud ?

\- Oui. Il est du genre à sortir pour les suivre, pour voir ce qu'ils font. Pour les tuer aussi parfois. Il a entendu parler d'un rassemblement à Paris.

\- Un rassemblement ?

\- Dans deux mois.

\- C'est peut-être en lien ce dont m'a parlé le Hippie.

\- Si les hauts dirigeants se regroupent, ils seront plus simples à cibler.

\- Détruire la tête ne les tuera pas tous. Ils continueront dans les villages, et simuleront qu'il ne s'est rien passé, relativisa Alexis.

\- A ce moment, la défense au niveau des studios de télévision sera sans doute plus laxiste, pour augmenter la surveillance sur le lieu de rassemblement. Donc ils seront plus simple à assiéger. Reprendre le contrôle de la télévision, c'est reprendre le contrôle de l'information, déduit Mathieu avec un sourire en coin.

\- On leur dit que les gouverneurs sont morts, on prône la révolution, le peuple se lèvera.

\- On libérera les militaires prisonniers pour les envoyer dans les différents régions !

\- Vous vous enflammez énormément là, lança le breton. Déjà, on ne sait pas si il y aura un rassemblement. On ne sait pas grand chose sur cette histoire de virus. Ensuite, on est quoi... Tristesse, Benzaï, nous trois... Cinq. Six avec le Hippie qui est entouré par ses fous.

\- Sept. Maître Panda vient de rentrer.

\- Oui, enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est très approximatif tout ça. On marche sur un fil, et de chaque côté, c'est le Mordor.

\- Mais c'est comme ça depuis presque deux ans putain ! »

Dans le crâne de Mathieu tambourinait des voix, des émotions, des images qui le firent tomber de son siège.

« Calme toi Mathieu ! Mathieu ? Ca va ? T''es là ? »

Il se repliait en boule sur son plancher. Peu de temps après, Maître Panda débarquait, alerté par son excès de violence. Il s'empara du micro.

« Ici Maître Panda. Je crois que Mathieu a besoin d'une bonne sieste, on vous rappelle plus tard.

\- Attends Panda ! Comment il...

\- A plus. »

L'animal prit son créateur sur son épaule et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit, et le couvrit. Le voyant tremblant, il s'allongea et se nicha contre son torse. Le vidéaste s'agrippait à son kigurumi, poussant parfois des plaintes douloureuses.

« Je vous ai entendu, en parti, confia le Panda en tentant de la calmer. Je vais prendre tes infos sur le Geek et le ramener. »

Les mouvements de Mathieu se coordonnèrent. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers l'oreille de sa peluche improvisée.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec lui, gamin. »

Il frissonna. N'osant pas relever les yeux sur l'homme qui le serrait entre ses bras, il plongea encore un peu plus sa tête contre lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Le hippie rangea sa micro-radio. Pas qu'il ne possédait pas le droit d'en avoir, mais il n'avait pas envie de se justifier par rapport à sa technologie. Deux membres de la politique actuelle s'approchaient de lui. Il leur sourit. Ils répondirent à son sourire.

Tous les adhérents, c'est à dire tout ceux qui ne voulaient pas être emprisonnés, portaient les mêmes vêtements. Un uniforme pour plus d'égalité. Il s'agissait d'un simple t-shirt, col en V pour les femmes, ronds pour les hommes. Des pulls et veste pour l'hiver. Un jeans ou une jupe longue. La couleur varie selon l'emploi. Deux teintes connaissaient un traitement différent. Le rouge était réservé à une élite. Le noir, interdit, menait à un mois de prison ferme la première fois. Une récidive ne peut être considérée. Ou la punition sera définitive.

Les deux hommes portaient du bleu. Des hommes de lois. Plus de policiers ou militaires. Plus de différence, ce sont tous des gardiens de la paix imposée par l'Union.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là monsieur ?

\- Je me suis perdu gros !

\- Que cherchez vous ?

\- Je devais vérifier les prisons de l'Élisée. »

Il leur tendit un papier. Dessus se trouvait la signature du Comité de Contrôle de l'Union Sociale.

« Vous êtes un membre du CCUS ?

\- Je représente la protection de la dignité humaine.

\- C'est vous qui imposez des morts rapides et interdisez la torture ! S'écria un des deux hommes. »

Le hippie hocha la tête, faisant s'énerver la fumée autour de lui.

« Merci ! Mon frère s'est fait tuer, et il devait d'abord se faire torturer, et même si je ne remets pas en cause votre autorité, il n'avait que protégé sa fille et...

\- Calme toi gros, c'est normal. Tu m'emmènes aux prisons copain ?

\- Oui monsieur ! »

Ils lui parlaient toujours tous avec ce respect insensé à ses oreilles. Normal, il portait un t-shirt écarlate. Les étages inférieurs de l'Élisée, vidés des anciens politiciens, comportaient maintenant les plus grands criminels de Paris.

Il les congédia à l'entrée des sous sols. A chaque fois qu'il venait, la situation s'empirait. Des prisonniers, toujours plus, toujours plus maigres, toujours plus malade.

Il passait entre les cellules aménagées. Personne n'aurait pu deviner, à ne voir que cet endroit, qu'on se trouvait au centre de la résidence la plus riche du pays. Les hommes et femmes croupissaient dans la saleté. L'odeur pestilentielle révélait à elle seule tous les miasmes qui se baladaient dans librement dans l'air.

Le hippie jetait des coups d'œil à chaque cage. Les animaux effrayés qu'il y voyait lui rappelait sans cesse sa mission. Il lui rappelait que ceux qui disaient être ses amis actuels sont des meurtriers. Il resterait toujours fidèle à Mathieu, et au plan du Patron. Cependant, on l'y avait envoyé comme espion il y a onze mois.

* * *

_« Faut qu'on parle baba cool, lança le Patron. _

_\- Pas de problème gros. _

_\- Prends une douche avant par contre. Tu pues. Geek, Panda, il a la priorité pour la salle de bain. D'ailleurs geek, tu peux venir te doucher avec moi, mais c'est immédiatement. »_

_Les quatuor venait d'achever une séance de tir, qui se concluait comme chaque jour d'un entraînement musculaire approfondi. Si le Patron ordonnait, il ne s'exécutait pas moins. Il s'imposait même plus que les autres. Le hippie le respectait pour ça. Il s'en alla se doucher en vitesse. _

_Propre, il se roula un joint avant de rejoindre le Patron, qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il s'arrêta avant qu'il ne le voit, pour laisser au geek quelques instants d'intimité encore avec son amant. Le petit lui séchait les cheveux avec une serviette, à califourchon sur lui. Pendant ce temps, le Patron dévorait son torse encore humide de la douche. _

_Quand le plus jeune s'aperçut de la présence du hippie, il posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du Patron, et s'éclipsa. Son départ fut salué d'une tape tendre sur ses fesses, manquant de faire tomber la serviette qu'il utilisait comme cache sexe. _

_Le hippie s'installa en face du Patron, lui dérobant au passage son zippo traînant sur la table. Il perdait toujours ses briquets, et empruntait sans cesse ceux du criminel. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais gros, demanda-t-il en allumant son joint. »_

_Ce dernier lui fut confisqué d'un geste adroit. _

_« J'ai besoin de toi avec toute ta raison pour le coup. Au moins au moment. »_

_Il attisait sa curiosité. Son regard déviait cependant fréquemment sur le pétard qu'il espérait tant. _

_« Ils ont vidé l'Élisée. Ils cherchent de nouvelles tête pour représenter le peuple. Enfin, pour accepter leurs idées de massacre. _

_\- On a sauvé quelques vies, quand ils assainissaient les théâtres, pourquoi on y est pas allé?_

_\- Parce que je n'avais pas les infos. Mathieu, le Geek et moi on galère à s'informer de leur nouvelles idées de tarés dernièrement._

_\- C'est parce qu'ils ont éteint toutes les télés gros. _

_\- Je sais. Mais on a besoin de savoir où ils en sont, pour les attaquer._

_\- Je suis d'accord. On fait comment ? _

_\- On t'envoie en espion là bas, répondit Mathieu en entrant dans le salon. »_

_Le hippie l'observa se déplacer jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté du Patron. Il laissait une bonne place entre eux. La rupture semblait toujours douloureuse bien qu'elle se soit passée trois mois auparavant. Sans doute Mathieu avait-il vu le Patron et le geek ensemble, quelques instant avant. _

_« On va trouver un représentant, le tuer, et te mettre à sa place. Tu seras notre espion. Te connaissant, ils vont être confiant, explicita le Patron. _

_\- On gardera contact grâce à une radio qu'à confectionner le geek. Elle est petite, et brouille les fréquence quand elle est allumée.  
\- Attendez les mecs. Moi ? »_

_De telles responsabilités ? Sur ses épaules ? A lui ? _

_« Le Panda ne peut pas porter leur uniforme. Le Patron entre dans le type de personnes qu'ils tuent sans même se poser de question. Le geek..._

_\- C'est hors de question pour lui. Et si Mathieu crève, nous aussi, donc c'est non. Et sérieusement, t'es celui à qui on fait le plus vite confiance. _

_\- Accepte, s'il te plaît... »_

_Il leur sourit. _

_« J'en avais marre des pompes de toutes façons. »_

* * *

Son joint tomba au sol lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui contenaient les barreaux.

« Grenier ? »

L'être qu'il venait d'interpeller releva les yeux sur lui. Sa barbe broussailleuse creusait d'autant plus son visage. Ses yeux voilés se posèrent sur le hippie. Ils se chargeaient d'abord de haine, sans doute devant la couleur de son t-shirt. Puis, son expression dévia vers l'incompréhension. Il se relevait avec une peine lamentable. Il faillit tomber sur les barres métalliques, mais le hippie passa ses mains à travers pour retenir son buste. Sous sa chemise hawaïenne trop large, il pouvait compter chacun de ses os.

« Ma... Mathieu...

\- C'est le hippie gros. »

Enfin, pas si gros que ça.

« Ils ont eu Seb. Ils ont eu Seb. Il portait sur noir. Comme toujours. Ils l'ont... Ils l'ont... »

Le hippie le savait très bien. Il était présent à l'exécution.

« Sors moi de là. Je t'en supplie. Sors moi de là.

\- Je peux pas.

\- T'es un colabo ? Un putain de colabo ! Traître !

\- Je peux pas, sinon on saura que je suis infiltré. »

Son ton sembla calmer Fred quelques instants.

« Mathieu va venir. Je lui dirais que t'es là, et il viendra. Il nous laissera pas là. Il me l'a promis.»

* * *

_Les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux du geek lui fendaient le cœur. Il le lâchait cependant pour saluer Maître Panda. Son joint au coin de ses lèvres était éteint. Ses au revoir faits à l'ursidé, le Patron avança allumer le pétard. _

_« Merci gros._

_\- Merci à toi. »_

_Le Patron lui prit la main, et y déposa son Zippo. _

_« Le perd pas surtout. Quand tout ça sera fini, t'auras intérêt à me le rendre. C'est clair ?_

_\- Je te le rendrais en main propre, affirma-t-il en serrant ses doigts dessus. »_

_Finalement, il se retrouva face à Mathieu. Les trois autres personnalités quittèrent la pièce avec respect. Leur créateur souffrait de cette séparation à venir. Ils le sentaient, chacun d'entre eux. Le vidéaste posa une poigne ferme sur l'épaule de celui qui resterait toujours l'un de ses plus vieux amis. Celui qui était une partie de lui même. _

_« Je... Y a un truc que je veux faire par moi même. »_

_Mathieu enleva les lunettes de soleil et le chapeau du hippie. Il caressa une de ses dreadlocks avec tendresse. Puis, il lui souleva son t-shirt vert, jusqu'à lui enlever. Il le déposa délicatement sur le canapé. Prenant ensuite un t-shirt bordeaux, il lui passa au dessus des oreilles. Bordeaux, étudiant en droit, futur politicien. Un plus clair lui serait donné s'il jouait le jeu. _

_« J'ai peur gros. »_

_Son créateur observait ses pupilles, entourées de cernes et de marques dû à la drogue. Il ne le voyait que rarement sans ses lunettes. Quelque part, le hippie se sentait nu. Nu, mais confortablement installé dans le regard de Mathieu. Il y lisait que lui aussi, avait peur. _

_« Aucune raison. On va trouver une solution avec le Patron. On viendra te chercher. Je te laisserais pas pourrir là bas. Je te le jure mec. »_

_Le hippie sourit, parfaitement confiant concernant ces dernières phrases. Les coins des yeux de son créateur s'humidifiaient. Ses doigts tremblaient, alors qu'il tenait les lunettes et le chapeau du hippie. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le torse de Mathieu._

_« Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. »_

_Il prit ses effets, posa avec une innocence douce un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son créateur, s'empara de son sac, et quitta l'appartement. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il ne serait jamais parti sinon._

* * *

Le hippie, qui s'en était allé de la prison, errait dans les couloirs. Ses pas s'accordaient aux bruits métalliques du zippo, qu'il ouvrait et fermait en permanence. Une sale manie, dont il ne se débarrassera plus jamais.

« Monsieur Sommet ! »

Il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Auprès des législateurs et des quelques hommes du peuple qui le connaissaient, il était Mathieu Sommet. Triste subterfuge, arrivé dans de tristes circonstances.

« Oui ? »

Un adolescent au t-shirt jaune lui sourit. Un messager. Ou anciennement appelé postier. Mais dans un pays sans liberté d'expression, il n'avait comme travail que de passer les messages entre les personnes. Un hermès des temps modernes.

« Ils vous demandent en salle de réunion. Ils m'ont demandé de vous accompagner, vu votre sens de l'orientation.

\- Je te suis petit. »

Après quelques pas, l'enfant demanda :

« Dites monsieur... Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, vas-y gros.

\- Pourquoi on tue tout ces gens ? »

Sa voix tressautait. Il avait peur de commettre une erreur en posant cette question.

« Je ne renie pas du tout la légitimité de vouloir instaurer la paix monsieur, ne me tuer pas je vous en supplie.

\- Les grandes révolutions se basent sur des interrogations. J'ai pas la réponse moi. Cherche la dans ton cœur. »

Sur ces sages paroles, il pénétra la salle de conseil. Une voix aiguë s'éleva. La plus haut gradé de l'Union Sociale lui lança un sourire. Son visage ridé se tira.

« Vous voici monsieur Sommet. Nous pouvons débuter. »

Il lui sourit, d'une manière qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un sourire séducteur, pervers. S'élever autant que lui à cette allure sans donner de son corps était impossible. Il le savait, avant même de partir. Pas question que son premier baiser eut été avec de pareilles personnes.

« Un problème urgent Madame ?

\- En effet. »

Elle alluma un projecteur, qui afficha une image sur un mur blanc. Le groupe autour de la longue table au centre de la salle y porta son attention. Le hippie éteint son joint à peine l'eut-il vu.

« Cet homme est une menace pour nous. Voilà un des seuls clichés qu'on ait de lui. Il blesse, et tue nos partisans, si ceux-ci refusent de ne pas faire leur travail de purification. Il entraîne le peuple, qui se stabilisait enfin, à la révolte.

\- A lui tout seul ? Rigola un malabar qui ne semblait pas brillé par son intelligence.

\- Oui monsieur, lui tout seul. »

A l'entendre prononcer ce type de phrases, une image de Dolorès Ombrage se glissa dans l'esprit du Hippie. Il la chassa pour se concentrer sur le terroriste.

« Il a commencé autour de Paris. Puis dans le Sud. Actuellement, il se dirige vers l'Ouest. Chacun de ses actes montent les gens contre leur bien aimé gouvernement. Cette population qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on a fait pour eux. Ils vivaient enfin en paix ! Et voilà que ce garnement leur remet en tête que nous sommes les méchants ?! Sens compter qu'il se moque de nous ! Il est minuscule, mais sous sa chemise noir et son t-shirt rouge, il se permet de nous outrager ! Nous ridiculiser !

\- De quand date cette photo ? Demanda le Hippie.

\- D'il y a trois jours. Avant qu'il ne décime tout un camp à nous, avec des paysans arriérés ! »

Le Hippie se réjouissait intérieurement. Son frère vivait.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil, à son zénith, ne brûlait même plus sa peau. Ses longues journées sous les rayons eurent raison de sa pâleur. Du moins au niveau des parties de son corps qu'il ne couvrait pas de vêtements.

Il nettoyait son Glock 24, tranquillement assis dans un pré. Le botte de foin dans son dos créait de l'ombre, évitant les reflets de sa collection d'armes. Le village, à une centaine de mètres derrière lui, n'avait nul besoin de le repérer pour l'instant.

Son arme luisante et chargée, il choisit de prendre ensuite soin de son fusil Mondragon. Bel engin, parfait pour la distance. Pas trop lourd tout de même. Son premier sniper.

Alors qu'il passait son chiffon dessus, l'homme à la chemise noire réfléchissait. Il lui fallait une stratégie, comme à chaque ville. Celle-ci ne comportait pas plus de mil habitants. Du gâteau, par rapport à certains quartiers de Marseille. En venant, il compta six élites, et douze gardiens de la paix. Rien d'insurmontable. Le problème restait toujours le même. Convaincre un peuple terrorisé de le suivre. Ça, c'était toujours la merde. Alors il attendait le bon moment. Heureusement que la populace était effrayée et non endoctrinée. Sinon, il n'y en aurait jamais.

Un cri suffit à l'alerter que cet instant arrivait. En général, il ne devait pas attendre trop longtemps. Ces salopards n'avaient de pacifistes que le nom. Il accrocha son sniper à son dos, et le cacha sous sa veste de costume. Dessus, il enfila son sac vert. Son Glock 24, coincé dans son pantalon, il se dirigea vers l'origine du signal.

A l'entrée de la ville, alors que l'agitation mettait en place un remue ménage anarchique, il sortit d'une poche latéral de son sac une boite de métal banale, fine, qu'il ouvrit. Il secoua la photo qu'il laissait toujours dedans. Quelques grammes de poudres blanches qui s'y collaient tombèrent dans l'écrin, rejoignant le reste des flocons blancs.

Il utilisa l'image pour ordonner une ligne, qu'il aspira par le nez en une demi-seconde. Son cœur s'activa violemment les premiers instants. Ses pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur le cliché, où il embrassait son amant. Il sourit en coin.

« C'est parti. »

Après avoir rangé son petit matériel, il traversa quelques rues. Une troupe s'agglutinait. Sa taille l'empêchait de voir ce qui se tramait au centre de la foule. Il escalada une baraque, s'aidant des rebords de fenêtres, tout en suivant la discussion qui intéressait tant.

« Elle ne porte pas de vêtements acceptables. Je lui ai déjà dit. Elle doit venir avec moi !

\- C'est une enfant ! Elle ne comprend pas !

\- Elle a plus de dix ans, et choisit donc elle même sa tenue. Ne vous mettez pas en travers de ma route. S'il vous plaît.

\- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste monsieur l'agent... Ils ont déjà eu ma femme... »

Assis sur le toit, il vit le gardien de la paix douter. Si le père ne donnait pas sa gamine, il devrait tuer les deux. L'homme à la chemise noire sortit son arme à longue portée. Un nouvel intervenant traversa la masse populaire. Il portait un t-shirt rouge.

« Que ce passe-t-il là ?

\- Laissez ma fille , je vous en supplie. »

L'élite tourna son intérêt vers l'adolescente.

« Elle porte une robe. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- C'est une jeune fille, elle est coquette, c'est tout... Cette robe appartenait à sa mère et …

\- Pas d'excuse ! Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de porter des vêtements remontant au dessus des genoux. Pas d'attirance pour le viol signifie pas de viol. C'est pour la protéger. Or, elle ne respecte pas cela. Elle n'a donc pas à être tolérée.

\- Je vous en prie...

\- Veuillez vous saisir de la coupable, adressa-t-il à l'homme de paix. »

Celui-ci serra le poing, mais obéit. Il écarta le père. Ce dernier se débattait, si bien qu'il dut l'arrêter à deux mains. Le rouge prit alors son arme, car ils y ont droit, eux, et pointa la gamine.

« Bye bye, traînée. »

Un coup de feu, des hurlements. La gamine ne tomba pas. L'élite quant-à lui s'effondra sur le sol. En deux temps trois mouvements, le tireur descendit de son toi, et se mélangea à la foule. Quand deux autres élites, alertés par le bruit arrivèrent, il commença sa tuerie par un one shot, droit dans le front du plus âgé. Le second se stoppa net.

« QUE LE COUPABLE SE DÉSIGNE ! Sinon, je tire à vue ! »

Il menaçait toute la population effrayée, tremblant comme une feuille. Un canon froid contre sa nuque le fit déglutir. Il se tourna lentement, juste le temps de voir les pupilles bleus de son meurtrier.

Le corps s'étala à terre, laissant au regard de tous le petit homme qui les avait sauvé. Celui-ci monta sur une poubelle au couvercle bleue, pour être bien visible. Le vent défit les boutons de sa chemise, révélant son t-shirt écarlate à motif en dessous. La foule le considérait sans comprendre.

« Leur hégémonie a assez duré ! Relevez vous ! Ne les laissez plus prendre le pouvoir ! »

Sa voix fluette ne collait pas avec son discours. Ses actes parlaient cependant à sa place.

« Écoutez moi bien. Leur politique est la pire erreur qu'on puisse faire. Ces hommes, ces femmes, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Ne vous laissez plus marcher sur les pieds. Soyez libre ! »

Des hurlements ravis lui répondirent.

« Épurons la ville ! Puis, allez aider les villes voisines !

\- Quel nom doit-on te donner étranger ? Demanda un vigoureux jeune homme au sol.

\- Je suis le Geek. »

Son nom s'éleva dans la ville tel un chant libérateur. En une après midi, ils trouvèrent et détruisirent tous les membres de l'Union Sociale.

Il put alors faire aux anciens maires et adjoints, qui reprenaient leur poste, un détail de la situation du pays.

« Paris est prise, de A &amp; Z. La France ne reçoit plus aucune information, si ce n'est les élites. Ces élites régissent pour la plupart en imposant les lois et d'autres, qu'ils inventent. La terreur règne. C'est à peine si les gens osent sortir de chez eux. Ici, il y a encore de la vie, mais ailleurs, les gens ne sont plus que des carapaces. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous vous armiez pour libérer les villes et villages voisins.

\- On a pas d'arme nous.

\- Mais vous êtes des centaines contre eux. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Après, libre à vous de choisir. Se battre pour un monde nouveau, ou survivre en vous rappelant chaque personnes mortes parce que vous n'avez pas bougé. »

Il se releva et quitta la mairie. Son travail ici s'achevait. Alors qu'il récoltait les balles des élites, on l'interpella.

« Geek c'est ça ? »

Il se retourna, pointant son arme vers l'homme. Il le reconnut vaguement.

« Vous êtes le père de la fille d'avant.

\- Oui.

\- Que me voulez vous ?

\- Déjà, vous remercier. Ensuite, vous inviter à manger. »

Le Geek lui sourit, sa bouille s'attendrissant en un instant.

« Merci ! »

La maison n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle en elle même, mais il s'y apaisa immédiatement. Il posa sa casquette et ses affaires près d'un porte manteau. Il gardait toujours son arme de poing. On est jamais trop prudent.

Quand il croisa l'adolescente, elle sursauta.

« Bonjour, dit-il. »

Dans sa voix et son corps renaissait une douceur qui le caractérisait tant.

* * *

_« Gamin... _

_\- Oui Patron ? »_

_Le petit tourna son regard vers son petit ami, lui souriant tendrement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'installation d'un brouilleur d'onde sur son téléphone. Son talent dans le domaine de la technologie ne faisait aucun doute. _

_« Tu peux arrêter de tripoter ton truc deux minutes ? _

_\- Mais j'ai dit à Mathieu que... _

_\- Arrête. _

_\- OK... »_

_Il posa son matériel et se leva, pour faire face au Patron. Il lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres, posant ses mains sur son torse. Son regard chargé d'amour collait si peu au caractère du Patron que ce dernier dû détourner les yeux pour ne pas le violer. _

_« Je voulais parler de ça justement. _

_\- De... ? »_

_Il commençait à s'inquiétait. _

_« Patron ? _

_\- Écoutes chéri... Tu t'entraînes bien OK ? Toi et moi on forme une équipe d'enfer. Mais il te manque un truc pour vivre dans tout ce délire. _

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Tu n'as jamais tué personne. »_

_Le gamin blêmit. Tuer ? Lui ? _

_« Mais c'est ta partie du... Enfin je suis pas... Un meurtrier moi... _

_\- Si un jour l'un de nous est en danger, et qu'il crève parce que tu hésites, comment tu te sentiras ? _

_\- Mais ça ne va pas arriver ça ! _

_\- On ne sait jamais. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. On va se débarrasser de ce poids. »_

_Il lui prit le bras et commença à le tirer vers l'extérieur. Le geek s'y opposa fermement. _

_« Non ! Je... Je refuse de tuer ! _

_\- Putain mais je serais pas toujours à deux mètres pour te protéger ! _

_\- Je le blesserais alors, mais je ne tue personne ! Tu m'as déjà vu en action, j'arrive à viser pour les faire tomber ! _

_\- Même ! Bordel, imagine que t'as pas le temps de viser ! _

_\- Je refuse de tuer ! Je refuse ! »_

_Ses cris se transformèrent en pleurs. Le Patron ne l'avait plus vu chialer depuis longtemps. Pour ne pas le déranger, son amant s'enfuyait à chaque fois que ses larmes montaient. A cet instant, le petit ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il enlaça leur oreiller, y cachait son visage. Il avait honte maintenant. De se montrer toujours si lâche, si faible devant celui qu'il aimait. Mathieu n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça lui. Le Patron n'en avait rien à foutre d'une lopette pareille. _

_Il se trompait. Une chaleur réconfortante l'enveloppa. Pas un mot de la part du Patron. Une simple étreinte. _

_« Je veux pas... Je t'en supplie, tout mais pas ça... Je ne pourrais pas... »_

_Il se réfugia contre le torse de son amant. Il devait fuir. Fuir la mort. Fuir la guerre qui grouillait. Fuir sa peur permanente de perdre un membre de sa famille. Fuir le départ du hippie. Fuir l'isolement de Mathieu. Fuir la réalité, qui consumait toute morale. _

_Il se rattachait aux fondamentaux. L'interdit du meurtre. Le goût d'une pizza. L'odeur du chocolat chaud. L'amour de sa famille. La couleur de leur yeux. Le sentiment d'existence alors qu'il embrassait le Patron. _

_Ses doigts, durant le baiser effréné qu'il noyait de ses larmes, parcourait la peau rude du Patron, la dénudant progressivement. Ses mains tremblantes reçurent de l'aide d'une paire homologue pour défaire sa chemise. _

_Il dévora le torse qu'il admirait tant. Ses coups de langue sur les tétons roses du Patron se transformèrent en morsure. Il colla leur buste l'un contre l'autre, remontant l'embrasser. Son t-shirt passa au dessus de sa tête. Leur deux peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il en avait besoin. _

_Son excitation, son irrépressible désir et amour pour le Patron faisait s'effondrer la réalité autour d'eux. Plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus de morts, plus de douleur, plus de perte. Plus non plus de Mathieu, pas plus de Panda ou de hippie. Plus de lit, plus de couette, plus de vêtements. Plus de barrière. Seuls demeuraient ses sentiments ardents. _

_Il les masturbait, sexe contre sexe, sa main entourée par celle du Patron. Ce dernier créait tout le mouvement. Le geek, dont la conception même d'unicité psycho-corporelle disparaissait, ne devenait pas plus qu'une illusion, tout comme le monde qui l'entourait. Il se sentait léger, flottant. Dépourvu d'une charge qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps. _

_Il oublia dans ces quelques minutes toute la douleur qu'il endurait depuis un an. _

_« Pas besoin de te forcer gamin. Je te protégerai, entendit-il en s'endormant. »_

* * *

La gamine le remercia brièvement, le vouvoyant avec ce respect faux d'un jeune pour un adulte.

« Tu sais, je suis pas très vieux, j'ai que vingt-cinq ans, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Plus ou moins vingt cinq ans. Il n'apparut en réalité que quelques ans auparavant.

« Seulement ? C'est abusé comment tu fais vieux ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était plus regardé depuis son départ, il y a huit mois de cela. Elle le conduisit à la salle de bain. Il s'observa longuement dans un miroir. Il se reconnaissait à peine.

« Je peux me doucher, demanda-t-il au père de famille.

\- Bien sûr, et n'hésite pas à te raser et utiliser tous mes outils. »

Il ferma la porte à clef, y coinça un tabouret, clôt les volets,se déshabilla et alluma l'eau. Il n'était plus habitué à un tel contact, qu'il connaissait froid dans des rivières, même en été.

Il en profita pour vérifier l'état de son corps. Ses jambes gardaient la finesse qui les caractérisaient toujours, mais se révélaient peut-être un peu plus en muscle. Ses poils pubiens formaient une forêt, cachant son sexe. Ses abdominaux dessinés se décoraient de quelques cicatrices. Sur ses pectoraux, un P, vestige d'un traumatisme.

* * *

_Le Patron barricada la porte, et fit immédiatement signe à tous les occupants de la maison de ne pas bouger. _

_« Ils ne m'ont pas vu entrer, murmura-t-il. »_

_Des pas résonnaient dans l'immeuble. Mathieu, le geek, le Panda et le Patron ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Les bruits sourds se calmèrent. Ils purent enfin respirer tranquillement. Pensaient-il. _

_Un gémissement s'extirpa des lèvres du Patron. Les trois hommes baissèrent les yeux sur lui. Maître Panda eut juste le temps de poser son avant-bras devant la bouche du geek. Des marques rouges coulèrent sur son Kigurumi. Il devait l'empêcher de crier. Mathieu attrapa le Patron et l'emmena dans sa chambre, emportant la trousse de soin. _

_L'ursidé murmurait à l'oreille de son petit frère. _

_« Calme toi, calme toi, ça va aller... Ca va aller... »_

_Des bruits étouffés lui répondirent. Le petit se pendait de plus en plus à ses bras. Il ne se soutenait plus. Installé sur le canapé par sa peluche vivante, il s'y agrippait violemment. _

_Sa crise passée, il s'approcha de la chambre de Mathieu. La porte entrebâillée lui laissait un champ de vision discret. Au centre de la pièce, Mathieu finissait le bander le Patron. Sa main. Droite. Celle qui lui offrait toute son habilité. Elle n'existait plus. Il ne restait qu'un moignon, recouvert de blanc. Plus haut sur son bras nu, se serrait une corde de tissu. Visiblement improvisé, ce garrot avait sans doute sauver la vie de son petit ami. _

_Cette vue l'effrayait. Il n'osait pas entrer. Le blessé posait son avant bras sur la cuisse de Mathieu, assis face à lui. Une fois de plus, il prenait soin du Patron . Pas à sa place. Parce que si le geek l'avait soigné, il n'aurait pas pensé aux antidouleurs. Ils ne connaissaient pas les doses. Il n'aurait pas mis de désinfectant. Il l'aurait tué. Cet incapable. _

_« Putain Patron... _

_\- Pleure pas gamin... »_

_Leur créateur tremblait. Il contenait ses larmes avec sa fierté caractéristique. _

_« Ta main... _

_\- Ca ne t'a pas fait mal à toi ? Quand ils me l'ont coupé ?_

_\- J'ai eu l'impression... »_

_Mathieu, qui finit son bandage, observait son propre membre. Il serrait ses doigts, puis les desserrait, testant leur capacité. S'assurant leur existence. _

_« Comme si elle n'était plus là. Mais je n'avais pas mal._

_\- OK tant mieux. Ces connards se sont cassé sur le rue du Charbon. Ils vont continuer leur tour je pense... »_

_Le criminel se leva, accompagné de Mathieu. Une main vint relever son visage, qu'il gardait au sol. _

_« Ces salopards m'ont encore bousillé une chemise, c'est pour ça que tu tire cette tronche ? sourit le Patron. _

_\- C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû prendre soin de toi. Mieux. _

_\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité. _

_\- Si ! Si justement ! »_

_Le Patron leva son bras droit pour mettre ses cheveux en arrière, mais arrêta son mouvement. _

_« Je ne te demande pas ça. Je peux prendre soin de moi même. _

_\- Mais je t'ai envoyé les espionner ! Je me suis encore protégé derrière toi et... _

_\- J'ai choisi d'y aller, ce sont mes plans. Et je te rappelle que il t'arrive quelque chose à toi, on crève tous ! _

_\- C'est pas pour autant que ma vie vaut plus que la tienne Patron ! »_

_Les phalanges du Patron se contractèrent sur la nuque de Mathieu. _

_« Comment... Comment tu peux être aussi fort ? Je... peux pas... _

_\- Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas fort à cet instant Mathieu... Vraiment pas. »_

_Le vidéaste réalisa à ce moment l'expression horrifiée du Patron devant son membre fractionné. Ses lunettes tombaient sur son nez, ses pupilles tremblaient. Ses dents légèrement pointues déchiraient sa lèvre. Aux coins de ses yeux naissaient la preuve d'une douleur incessante. La perte d'une intégrité morale est certes douloureuse, mais la perte d'une partie de son corps ne se rattrape pas. _

_« Comment je vais vous protéger maintenant ? Comment je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais plus me faire passer pour toi... Je ne pourrais plus tuer aussi facilement... Même écrire... Quand ce sera finit, comment on va continuer de faire croire qu'on est la même personne pour les fans? _

_\- Tu penses déjà à ça ? _

_\- Il n'y a qu'à ça que je veux penser. »_

_Mathieu releva les yeux vers ceux Patron. Le geek y lut de l'espoir. _

_« Tu y crois... _

_\- J'y crois. » _

_Le vidéaste écarta les lunettes de soleil et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ex, dans un baiser lancinant. Le cœur du geek se craquela, alors qu'il avait un mouvement de recul. Le craquement du parquet son son poids fit s'écarter les deux hommes. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Le geek ne sut pas ce qu'ils ont fait durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. _

_Toujours est-il que le Patron sortit en chancelant pour le croiser deux pas plus loin. Il lui sourit. _

_« T'inquiètes pas pour ma main, Amour. Je peux toujours prendre soin de toi. »_

_Il lui embrassa la joue, supposant son choc dû à la perte du membre. _

_« Je vais me reposer un peu. J'ai perdu pas mal de sang. Tu viens dormir avec moi ? _

_\- Je... Je vais te venger. »_

_Le gamin s'empara de l'arme de son aîné à sa ceinture et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Il entendit le Patron, dont les vertiges empêchaient toute course, appeler à ce qu'on l'arrête. Mais cette fois, il ne serait pas lâche. _

_Entendant des cris à quelques rues de là, dans une maison, il se mit à une fenêtre. Trois partisans. Du sang sur leur t-shirt. Sans doute celui du Patron. Une famille à terre, suppliant. Il leva les yeux pour voir un balcon, à peine plus haut que sa tête. La porte y était ouverte. D'un geste souple, il s'y engagea. L'entraînement payait. A l'étage, il put surplomber la scène, caché dans l'ombre de vieux soutiens de bois. Un père, une mère et leur deux adolescentes se regroupaient à la naissance des escaliers. Au sol gisait leur dog allemand. Du sang s'éparpillait. _

_« Est-ce que vous avez vu un connard manchot, avant qu'on vous tue pour avoir encore votre téléphone ? _

_\- C'est un héritage de ma grand mère ! »_

_Un vieux téléphone, à câble, un magnifique ouvrage tel qu'on en fait plus, dans un bois orné d'or, paraît magnifiquement le salon boisé. _

_« Ta gueule salope ! »_

_Un coup de feu fit payer à cet homme sa vulgarité. Les deux autres levèrent la tête vers le geek, qui sautant les pieds en avant sur l'un deux. De son poignard, un cadeau du Patron, il l'égorgea. Il se tourna vers le dernier, qui tremblait en le voyant. De son visage gouttait un sang gras. Seul ses yeux éclairaient la face lugubre du geek. Un nouveau tir, le dernier partisan rejoignit les autres recevoir le jugement éclair de St Pierre qui l'enverra direct aux Enfers. _

_« Merci, balbutia le père. »_

_Ce n'était pas assez. De loin pas assez. Il s'affaissa sur le corps d'un des macchabée, et se mit à le frapper en hurlant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Patron ? Pourquoi lui faire du mal à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas souffert ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas soigné ? Pourquoi lui n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir mal ?_

Il enleva brusquement son t-shirt, soliloquant en terrifiant la famille derrière lui.

_« Je veux le Patron pour moi, en moi. Je veux lui appartenir. Toujours, encore. Pourquoi, pourquoi je le ressens moins que lui ? Pourquoi je suis toujours moins bien ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas souffert ?! »_

_Sa lame pénétra son torse pour y tracer un « P ». Il avait mal. Il le méritait. Il n'avait qu'à être meilleur pour celui qu'il aimait. Il finit par pousser un grondement, et regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. _

_Il venait de tuer des êtres humains._

_Mathieu le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il le ramena. Quand le geek fut face à son amant, il s'attendant à ce qu'il le frappe. A ce qu'il le rejette. Comme il ne valait pas le coup. Le Patron le traîna dans la salle de bain pour le laver. Il sortait lentement de sa catatonie. Quand il fut en pleine prise de ses émotions, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait allongé, contre son petit ami. Il se mit à pleurer. _

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

_\- C'était la colère gamin... _

_\- Je les ai … Avec mes mains ! En le voulant ! J'aurais pu juste les... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »_

_Il se débattait maintenant pour sortir du lit. Il voulait s'enfuir de ses actes, de sa violence, de son corps. Le torse entier du Patron s'abattit pour lui pour l'immobiliser. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son aimé._

_« Merci Geek._

_\- Mais Patron... _

_\- Je t'aime. »_

_La crise de larmes ne fut que plus abondante alors qu'ils s'embrassaient._

* * *

« Tout va bien geek ? »

L'homme en face duquel il mangeait l'observait avec inquiétude.

« J'ai eu une absence. Vous cuisinez très bien, merci !

\- Merci à vous. Nous ne savions plus où nous en étions... Si c'était partout ailleurs. En fait, nous ne savions rien. J'ai de la famille un peu partout, je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre. Il faut une permission pour quitter les villes et se rendre ailleurs. Tout ce qu'on fait est répertorié. C'est dégradant.

\- Ils assurent une minimum de liberté à chacun en fait. En empêchant tout autre d'y empiéter, même les médias, même la politique.

\- Vous les excusez ?

\- Jamais, souffla-t-il. »

Le repas se déroula bien. Entre le père et la fille régnait une affection bien particulière, renflée par la perte de la mère. Quand, alors que la nuit englobait la région, l'homme et le geek furent seuls, le plus âgé se permit quelques questions.

« Vous êtes très jeune, c'est visible sans votre barbe.

\- Je ne m'étais plus rasé depuis longtemps... Merci pour ça.

\- Avant... Vous les avez abattu de sang froid. »

Le geek jouait avec son poignard fétiche.

« Peut-être.

\- Comment pouvez vous être si insensible, vous qui êtes presque encore un enfant. »

Le meurtrier secoua ses cheveux.

« Vous avez perdu votre femme non ? Si son dernier souhait était la fin de cette Union, vous n'en auriez rien à faire de tuer des gens. C'est mon cas. J'ai refoulé mes sentiments depuis longtemps. Ils ne me servent à rien, si ce n'est à souffrir. Je les oublie. J'essaie. Ne plus penser à lui. »

Le père lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Ma femme était une pacifiste. Elle n'aimait que la routine, la paix, et ses jupes et robes à froufrous. Sa grande passion était d'en coudre. Votre mari avait une passion ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Il était assez particulier. Mais dans le fond... Mes frères et moi étions sa passion. »

* * *

_Le Panda s'en était allé dénicher à manger. Mathieu, dans sa salle, lisait et comprenait les plans que le Patron lui avait écrit. Des dizaines, des centaines de pages, avec des hypothèses, encore et toujours. De la pire à la meilleure. Celui-ci, qui l'aidait à déchiffrer, quitta la chambre quelques instant, la vessie pleine, si bien que son ventre gonflait le marcel qu'il portait. Il était sortit au mauvais moment. _

_Le geek entendit une porte valser. Il plaqua son oreille à celle de sa chambre, passant son regard par le trou de la serrure. Le Patron, les bras en l'air. Il se décala. En face, deux personnes aux t-shirts bleus, un rouge. _

_« Mathieu Sommet ?_

_\- Non. _

_\- Il est écrit que Mathieu Sommet habite ici. C'est vous ? _

_\- Non. Mathieu Sommet est parti quand il a intégré votre parti. »_

_Le hippie, avait décidé le Patron, était le meilleur alibi pour leur créateur. Sa plus grande protection. Sa mission, il l'effectuait avec un talent incroyable. Ses années de comédie devant la caméra avait servi. _

_« Que faites vous ici alors ? _

_\- Je squatte. _

_\- Seul ? _

_\- Oui. »_

_Les trois hommes l'observaient. Le plus vieux semblait être un ancien commissaire. Son acolyte bleu, jeune et vigoureux, paraissait bien endoctriné. Le dernier, passait pour un gamin anorexique à côté du Patron, qui déjà n'était pas très large. Il le surplombait tout de même que quelques centimètres._

_Le geek avait peur. Il n'osait pas bouger. Les armes pointant son petit ami étaient bien trop proches. Il suppliait en silence. _

_« Votre nom ? _

_\- Richard. _

_\- Richard comment ?!_

_\- Richard Gold »_

_L'élite sortit une tablette de sa sacoche. _

_« Parce que vous y avez droit vous ? _

_\- Bien sûr. Nous les utilisons pour votre bien. Mr Richard Gold, dit le Patron. Domicilié... Oh. Voilà qui est intéressant. Au Bordel Les Trois S. N'est-ce pas celui qu'on a détruit il y a peu ? _

_\- Si monsieur, sourit fièrement l'endoctriné. _

_\- Quoi ?! Mais... Tatiana, qu'est-ce que vous... _

_\- La pute ? Disons qu'elle s'est fait empaler pour la dernière fois. »_

_Le geek, avec toute sa discrétion, chercha son arme sur son bureau. Elle se trouvait à côté de la veste et chemise de son amant. Dans lequel se trouvait son Glock 24. Le Patron était désarmé. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, pour défendre celui qu'il aimait. _

_Une explosion, et un bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe à terre. Il n'avait pas même passé la porte que déjà ces connards avaient tiré. Il finit son mouvement, et se retrouva dans leur dos. Il les tua froidement, les uns après les autres, sans dire un mot. _

_Ses pas le menèrent au fond du couloir qui bloquaient les trois acolytes. Le Patron au sol ne bougeait plus. Le geek se pencha dessus pour le secouer un peu. _

_« Patron ? »_

_« Réveille toi maintenant. »_

_« Tu as plus besoin de simuler... »_

_« Je t'aime tu sais. »_

_« Réponds moi. »_

_« Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? »_

_« Patron ? »_

_« … Patron ? »_

_« PATRON ! »_

_Quand le Panda rentra, il subit toute la colère et la haine du geek. Mathieu, évanouit sur le sol, s'effondra sur le corps de sa personnalité à son réveil. Il exigea de rester près de lui seul, après avoir dit au geek de lui faire ses adieux. Quelques heures plus tard, il rouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le corps avait disparu. Retourné à son origine. _

_Le hippie, suite à son vertige, fit tomber son zippo. Il le ramassa en souriant vaguement. Vivement qu'il revoit ses frères pour le rendre au Patron._

* * *

J'ai réussi à vous surprendre?  
Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.  
Liberté &amp; Bigoudis Chauffants,  
JackM


End file.
